Jeremy Conrady
Jeremy believes sternly in the "think positive" way of life. No need for all the negativity out there...and if you disagree you're a bastard and can die in hellfire. Happy thoughts. When he's not feeling odd by typing in the third person to create his own Wiki page, most of Jeremy's time is spent working a full time job and messing around on his website, posting the rare good article or video at Space Monkey Mafia Studios when he feels it might actually contribute to more than stroking his own ego. He's a film fan, enjoys games (especially retro and Japanese RPGs pre-2000), has owned about every console over his gaming history, and writing up thoughts about movies and games and the occassional personal blog about life. Jeremy decided one day to write something every day. Be creative. Share with the world. Most importantly, though...be positive while doing so. It's easy to write and complain, especially as a reaction, but celebrating something seems to be more enjoyable to him. So far, he's done that, now accumulated a lot of movie reviews and articles that can mainly be found at www.digital-polyphony.com. Internet Life Jeremy can be found across various sites and forums, from a moderator at IGN to a poster at That Guy With the Glasses, but really he just writes, sends it out, and then calls it a day. Most time is spent chatting online, putting up inappropriate pictures on facebook and watching free porn. Isn't that everyone's internet life? Many friends were made, and then Cody from SMMS sent him a message on Facebook and said "Dude, like...let's put your stuff up at this site I'm making." And Jeremy was like "Ok." Originally just doing videos, Jeremy decided videos take too much time and his social life of drinking and being rejected by women had been faltering. He is now putting up his favorite articles he wrote to be shared. Real Life In reality, Jeremy works long and hard (heh...long and hard) hours at a management and production company in Hollywood. His official title is Creative Executive but he wears many hats including Office Manager and IT Bitch. His day consists of countless emails, phonecalls, reading scripts, giving notes, meetings and hunting down hopefull talent or material to be developed into movies and/or TV shows. His position gives him access to all sorts of fun things, like going to E3, Comic Con in San Diego, hanging out at studio lots (including the non-public ones), going to networking events, red carpet movie premieres, receiving a lot of free stuff like DVD screeners of movies not out yet (which accounts for his large number of movie reviews) and agency parties where he can bump into drunk celebrities. He has met many famous people (seeing even more...sometimes from behind bushes at night), but the elusive John Stamos has yet to be seen or met. History and Other Stuff Previously dabbling in written journalism as a reporter and radio as a voice talent and on-air host, perhaps at one point interested in getting into television after directing a few project at his college, Jeremy pretty much dropped everything, moved to California, and started from scratch. In college he studied journalism, history and film along with stalking sorority girls. In particular, his film courses shaped him into the film lover he is today as he took classes on various styles, histories, critiques and and entire semester based on Stanley Kubrick. Turns out those attributes fit pretty well for Hollywood and he soon jumped into interning and eventually landing a permanent job. When not writing, Jeremy also enjoys drawing and painting, making up songs on the piano and maybe doing a little video here and there if he has the time. His work include: